


A New Toy

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married goofballs, Sexual Themes, Toys, no explicit sex scenes though, one seriously flustered waifu, talk of penises, valentine fever 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bado is going on a business trip to the Noradian capitol soon, but as the dutiful husband he is, he's crafted a special gift for his princess to enjoy in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy

"Do you _really_ have to go, Bado?" Frey whined, tugging at her husband's arm. He chuckled and set down the barrel he was carrying over to the forge area. It rattled every object in the smithy as it thumped down into the floor. She blinked, momentarily distracted from her protestations. "What's in that? Water?" He smiled and opened the top for her to see inside.

It was sand; fine, faded gold-colored, sparkling sand. She furrowed her brow at it then shot a quizzical look at his blue-gray eyes. The big man laughed softly again.

"It's for a little project I want to finish before my trip. And, yes, I have to go." He added as she opened her mouth to take up her resistance to the idea again. The princess pouted and the tall, broad-shouldered dwarf sat down at the workbench and smiled at her as he tugged her over to him and sat her down on his lap.

"Now, now," He chided gently in her ear, wrapping those big, warm arms around her and hugging gently. "A week isn't so long. You'll hardly even know I'm gone and then I'll be back already."

"Hmph." She puffed, still pouting. "I just don't understand why you need to go all the way to the capitol. If this Duke whats-his-face wants you to make something so badly, why doesn't he just send you a letter of request and then come pick it up himself? Or even send a courier?" He rubbed her back and nuzzled her affectionately as he explained:

"It has somethin' to do with a family heirloom they want me to restore or reforge. The Duke's too busy to go traipsin' off to the countryside and the item is too valuable to send." He kissed her ear and bit it gently. "I promise I'll give you all the attention I can until I have to leave this Thursday though, darlin'."

"It's a start." Frey sighed, relenting just a little. "And what about when you get back?" He grinned, something wicked in it.

"Oh, when I get back _you're_ going to have to take leave from your royal duties just to catch your breath. I'll be one hungry man after a whole week without my gorgeous little pet ya know." She smirked and snuggled against his chest.

"Well, that's something to look forward to, I suppose." She allowed, feigning reluctance. Oh it was true that she'd miss his warm, reassuring bulk lying next to her in bed and his deep voice and his big bear hugs the most, but his attentiveness in bed was a very close second.

"Good girl." He purred at her acquiescence. He stroked and snuggled her a moment or two more before her curiosity got the better of her and she returned her attention to the barrel of sand he'd hauled in.

"So, what can a blacksmith make from sand, anyway?" She ventured, sticking her fingers into the barrel and drawing up a palm full, then letting the the glittering particles of rock sift between them and whisper their way back to rejoin the huge volume of sand in the barrel. Bado chuckled and gave her a look half-mischievous, half-cryptic.

"Glass." He said simply, smiling in a self-satisfied way. She raised an eyebrow but he refused to elaborate. "I'll show you when I'm done, don't worry." He assured, "Now, run along and do your farm chores and we'll go to Porcoline's for a little romantic dinner tonight, mkay?" She smiled and nodded, begging a quick kiss and squeezing him briefly before leaving him to his work for the afternoon.

 

* * *

A sigh resounded off the high ceilings of the princess' bed chamber for the fiftieth time that night. Frey looked about her with a forlorn expression, pointedly noting the absence of her overgrown dwarf husband on this, the last night before he was to leave her for a whole week.

Volkanon had laughed good-naturedly at her plight and chided that she was still very young _and_ newly married, so a week would seem an eternity to her. It just didn't matter how trivial they thought the time frame though. Even a day away from him seemed an eternity, and they hadn't been apart more than a single day since their marriage six months prior. Frey sighed yet again, reluctantly steeling herself for a week of loneliness and longing.

A playful knock at the doorframe made her raise her head suddenly. Her tall, broad-shouldered dwarf was leaning casually in the doorway with one arm folded behind him, an extra mischievous grin plastered across his face. Her heart jumped and an energetic sense of relief sparked through her. She'd thought he'd be at it all night, the way he'd been so focused. It was strange in itself to see Bado working so hard in the first place. He was an excellent smith and a master craftsman, but he had the work ethic of a sloth. Naturally, his determination to finish the project he'd acquired the sand for before his departure had piqued her curiosity rather intensely. She craned her neck, hoping to see what he might be hiding behind his back.

"Finally done?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" He chimed, beaming.

"Well? Are you going to show me?"

"Oh yes, love. It _is_ for you after all." He replied, a coil of glee in his voice. She tilted her head at him, curious and a little impatient, as always. He chuckled and crossed the room, bringing his hidden hand around to display a gift-wrapped box in his grasp. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she scooted her way to the edge beside him. He set the parcel in her lap, the box itself about the size of a loaf of bread. It was wrapped in simple brown paper with a length of twine around it tied in a bowtie knot at the top. She took the box in her slender fingers and hefted it slightly to judge its weight. It seemed the weight of a glass bottle full of liquid, but it also seemed the contents were not dispersed evenly throughout the box. Whatever it was, it did not equal the volume of the parcel.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing up at him before venturing to untie and open the thing.

"A new toy for you." He answered sweetly.

"Toy, huh?" She replied with interest as she began to unwrap the box. It wasn't long before she had the lid off and began to search about in the tissue paper inside. There was something like a giddy laugh just beneath the surface of her husband as he watched her, a tight smirk on his lips. She eyed him suspiciously as she found and drew out a hard, long cylindrical shape wrapped tightly in more tissue paper. "What?" She asked warily as he watched her with the interest of a cat watching a bird or a fish.

"Go on..." He insisted with a tilt of his head. She tore and peeled the tissue paper off, revealing a long, gently curved tube of glass with one end shaped like a-

_"BADO!"_ Frey shrilled, mortified. She stuffed the thing back in the box as a fiery blush took over her face and folded her hands over it, clutching the parcel defensively to her stomach. Her eyes darted to the doorways as if checking to make sure no one had seen what she'd just been holding. Bado laughed uproariously, folding his own hands over his stomach and guffawing in his deep voice. She frowned incredulously at her husband, her face redder and redder with each heartbeat, but as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes he showed no remorse whatsoever.

"Aaah, Frey..." He chided, "You're always such a hoot." Embarrassed, she glared at him in seething silence. "But I wouldn't go to all the trouble to make that for you just for that reaction." He added evenly, prised the box out of her tight grip and lifted the gift up before her eyes. Her face felt hot as she looked from it to his eyes to the door and back to his gaze, nervous.

In his large hand was a clear glass sculpture of a phallus, complete with the unique shape of the head of a penis at one end and a handle with waving grooves on the other. The whole thing was gently curved in the manner of an erect penis unfettered by the direct influence of gravity. It was beautiful and obscene all at once. Frey struggled with a fascination that made her stare and the embarrassment that drove her gaze away alternately. Bado smirked again, saying nothing as he waited for her to settle down.

"And just _what_ am I supposed to do with _this_?" She asked in impatient, confidential tones.

"You Selphian girls!" He shook his head ruefully, "How do you grow up so innocent? It's so strange to me." He grinned very directly at her for a beat, then, tilting his head down and raising his eyebrows to look at her like someone explaining something to a lost tourist or a shell-shocked foot soldier.

"This is for you to use to _take care_ of yourself while I'm gone... that is, your _intimate_ needs, love." I'm hoping this new toy will help keep your mind off my absence. Nothing like novelty and orgasms to pass the time, eh?"

" _ShshhyouKNOW_ Vishnal evesdrops sometimes!" She hissed, glancing around frantically. Bado chuckled again, heedless of her paranoia.

"I'm sure you'll like it, Frey. You can set it in some hot water and it gets nice and warm. That's one of the main advantages of glass, you see." He handed it to her, offering the thing so close that she had to take it up to hold it back out at a reasonable distance to inspect it again. She stared at it for a few moments, swallowed and glanced up at him again.

"It's... smaller than yours..." She ventured in a small voice. He laughed again.

"It's not a replacement, pet." He chided, pointing at the thing. "Plus, mine isn't made of glass, either. Trust me, love, it'll do the trick while I'm gone. He reached into the box and pulled out a little bottle. "This'll help if you need to lubricate it." She huffed out a breath and shook her head.

"I can't believe you made me a _dildo_!" she muttered in exasperated tones. "Where am I supposed to keep it, Bado? With the butlers always in here cleaning?!"

"What, you think you're the only one in town that owns this kind of toy?" He scoffed. "Hey, wait! You _do_ know what it is!" He added, face shifting to surprise, then slyness. "Princess! You're not as innocent as you've led me to believe, are you? It's very dishonest of you." He tsked lightly and shook his head. Her face purpled in embarrassment and he grinned wolfishly at her. She said nothing, practically proving his suspicion, but what else could she do? Her husband leaned forward and gently pushed her off balance so she flopped back onto the mattress. He crawled up onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and brushing her cheek with his. The short beard that framed his jaw tickled against her skin as he murmured in her ear.

"Don't worry, love," He purred devilishly, "I'll give you a crash course now so you'll know exactly what to do with it while I'm away."


End file.
